Departure
by J x Legacy
Summary: The scouts are living their lives.Seperately. Serena has been gone for 5 years.In those five years she has made a new life, and maybe even found a new guy? Wonder what her old life is thinking about this. R&R!
1. Where Are You Now?

**Departure**

**Author:** J x Legacy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue me. & this will be my disclaimer for the rest of this story, okeokie? If not,deal.

**Chapter 1: Where Are You Now?**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in Tokyo as four young women all met up at an old arcade. "Hey, drew!" called a golden-haired woman to the man behind the counter.

"Hey Mina, what are you guys all up to today? I haven't seen you all together since…" His voice slightly drifted into silence, but soon a brunette cut in, "We just thought we'd catch up with each other. You know we haven't all met up in one place in years."

"Yeah," the rest of the group, consisting of a blue-haired young lady, the blond beauty, a sporty looking brunette, and a stubborn, raven-haired priestess, chorused together.

'_It's true, we haven't all been in one area at the same time in so long. I guess after everything fell apart…there was no reason to see each other anymore…'_

Contemplated the blue-haired woman named Ami. Suddenly, there attention was diverted as the front door opened and a midnight blue-eyed man walked in. "Darien!" called Raye, the priestess. His dark blue eyes looked up and stared at the group in shock.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked as he looked around as if he was expecting someone else to be with them too. After a few moments Raye caught his eye, as well as the rest of the group. He looked down at the floor, "She isn't here, is she?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper. Their eyes avoided his in shame, "No…" the brunette, Lita, said quietly.

Slowly, Darien, followed by the other women, filed out of the arcade and said their goodbyes. They made promises to meet up again, but only half-heartedly made promises, and slowly they separated. The girl named Mina ran to catch up with Darien as she noticed him going opposite of the direction of his apartment. "Darien! Darien! Hold on a second!" Finally she made it to him, and walked with him in silence. "Do you think she hates us?" she asked tentatively, her expression was sad but also afraid.

"No, she can't be that angry with us—with me."

Soon, the girl's steps became slower until she came to a complete stop. "I should get going now," her waist length hair blowing around her as she turned her heel, "Oh, and Merry Christmas, Darien!" she said with a fake smile. Soon she turned around and walked away from Darien. Snow began falling just as the sun was setting over the Tokyo skyline.

"Where are you Serena?" she whispered into the air.

* * *

"Rena!" called a masculine voice. The said woman turned around and faced him, her silver hair falling gracefully behind her. Her cerulean eyes with silver and golden flecks glistened in the moonlight. "Yes, Talan?" she asked with an innocent tilt of her head. He paused for a moment, taking her ethereal appearance in. "You shouldn't be out here without your coat. It's freezing out here in Tokyo!" He complained.

"You should know by now that I was born here and lived here till I was 16. Didn't I tell you that when we first met?"

"Yeah," he said, pushing sandy hair back. "But it's hard to believe your heritage when you have silver hair and blue eyes, Rena…" He gave her a smug smile. Soon there was a snowball plastered to his face. "Hey! Rena, that wasn't fair!"

She turned around and laughed and he smiled in return—SPLAT.

"Rena! Oh, you're gonna get it now!" He yelled playfully as he gathered snow in his hands.

"I'd like to see you try! You're aim is about as good as your cooking!" She chastised him while sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well, if my aim is as good as my cooking, then I must have some good aim!" He said as he threw a snowball at her. She squealed in delight as the crystal snow hit her softly. Soon, both of them were lying on the snow-covered ground, breathing heavily because of there immature fight. "I'm afraid Talan…" she whispered.

The said man gave her one glance and could see the fear in her eyes. He slowly moved towards her and wrapped her in his arms. "They won't hurt you again…" He said quietly.

"They won't because they can't. Not while I'm with you."

"Thank you Talan…" She whispered. It was obvious by her voice that she was trying to stop her welling tears from falling.

"Of course…Only for you Serenity…" And Talan only held her closer, never letting go—

And never wanting to.

* * *

a/n: Hey everyone! So whatcha think about my story? give me some R&R. i love it, and i love you all!


	2. Wishful Thinking

**Departure**

**Chapter 2: Wishful Thinking**

**Author: J x Legacy**

**Disclaimer: Check the first chapter**

* * *

**I**t was a quiet misty morning as Darien awoke from his deep slumber. As he prepared for the day he realized what today actually was as he stared at his calendar.

"Sere…Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me? I'm sorry for what I did, I truly am…" And with one last look at an old picture of him and Serena, he left his apartment.

"Let the day begin…" He whispered as he stepped outside, into the cold, crisp air.

* * *

"**B**ut Talan! I don't want to wake up yet!" The silver headed goddess whined.

"But Serenity!" He said in a mocking tone to her, "You have to. You want to earn some money, don't you?" She opened her gemstone blue eyes and gave him a [sorta-kinda glare. "You're no fun, Talan." She grunted as she got up from their bed. "So you say right now, but by the end of the day—I don't think so…" He retorted confidently as she strode to their shared restroom. She then poked her head out, "Isn't it a bit early for your ego to be up?" She then gave him a smirk. "Now that was mean." He said as he pretended to be shot in the heart, and slowly he fell onto the bed. "You're a terrible actor." She said with no shame. He gave her a scowl, but soon his expression softened and turned into a grin.

He could never be angry at her, it was just impossible.

* * *

"**A**nd here I thought the weatherman could be trusted, what a disappointment." Said a certain ebony-haired man. He had been strolling in the park for about 20 minutes. All too soon he reached the rose garden—the place that represented him and Serena.

"Could she really hate us? Hate me?" He asked himself. "I really need to get out of here," Darien said as he looked around at all the happy couples, "This is too much…"

And quickly he ran away from what reminded him of Serena—the girl he broke, the girl he still loved.

* * *

"**R**ena! We're going to be late, and it's going to be your own fault!" Talan called out but unsurprisingly received no answer. "Serenity! We need to go! You have an appointment with Regent Agency in half an hour!" he yelled once again.

_'Who am I kidding, she listens to me the most yet she just barely listens to me.'_

He thought as he rolled his eyes. Just then, Serenity strolled down the stairs with her silver hair pinned half up and flowing behind her. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a white cowl neck sweater and of course she never wore makeup—she was just as dazzling without it. As Serenity finally reached the foot of the stairs, Talan couldn't help but hold his breath.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Nothing, nothing could ever be wrong with you—you're beautiful Rena."

Her fair, flawless complexion became stained with a tinge of pink; It suited her well, and Talan was beginning to like that shade of pink on her. Especially if he was the reason she was flushed. He gave her a childish grin as he helped her into the car.

"Do you really think so?" Serenity murmured so quietly he barely caught it.

"Think you're beautiful? Of course, there's no denying the truth. But your beauty lies just as much, if not more, on the inside as the outside Renity."

She gave him a shy smile which then transformed into a genuine smile. She then made her way over to him and pecked him gently on the lips. Talan looked at her with wide eyes, disoriented over what had just happened. "You don't know how much that means to me…" she said softly. He smiled at her and sat her beside him, "Come on, it's a long drive. If you feel tired, I'll always be your pillow." He said with a cheesy grin, but his intentions were earnest.

And so were his feelings for her.

**T**hough she argued with him, saying she wouldn't fall asleep, there she was; asleep on his shoulder. He watched her lean against him—she looked so peaceful.

"Talan…" She murmured softly in her sleep. He looked at her, wondering if she was awake. She shifted her weight, leaning against him more and snuggling against his chest.

"I love you…" She whispered as she slowly opened her heavy eyelids, looking him straight in the eye with her cerulean jewel eyes. He looked at her surprised and excited all at the same time.

"Are you sure I'm not the one who's sleeping?" He asked her, hoping this was real. Hoping, that the woman he had fallen in love with these past 5 years, had fallen in love with him as well. "I love you Talan…" Her eyes showed honesty, desire, passion, trust, and hope. "I love you too Serenity—my Moon Princess. Now go back to sleep, we still have a long ways to go." He said while smiling at her.

How could he not smile?

The love of his life just happened to admit that she loved him back.

* * *

As Darien walked on, he couldn't help but feel a little bit emptier.

"Serena?" He questioned. He knew that presence, how could he not? But the empty feeling, if Serena was back why would he feel emptier?

"No…" he whispered raggedly.

**"Don't say you're over me."**

_But no one had to say anything for him to know._

* * *

_A/n:_ thanks for the many reviews! it's really so exciting to see that people are enjoying my story. R&R!

- J x Legacy


	3. Tonight Is Perfect

**Departure**

Ch. 3: "_**Tonight is Perfect**_"

* * *

"She's back!" Darien yelled busting into Tokyo's temple. "What are you raging on about, Darien?" Raye asked him in bewilderment. While panting from running all the way here from his home he managed to say what he had original wanted to say. "She's back. Serena is back!" The priestess' eyes widened and she dropped her broom in shock.

"Isn't this great, Raye?!" He said in excitement, almost as if he was a child on Christmas day. "Yeah, it is great…Then we can apologize, and also find out the other reasons why she left us!" It was then that Darien froze.

'They would find out…everything."

The mere thought of his secret being revealed would kill him.

'I need her to come back to me. I need to convince her not to tell the others anything about it. Yeah, that's what I will do.'

"Are you okay there, Dare?" Raye noticed he was zoned out.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine…" She gave him an odd look. "I was just thinking about what it would be like to have her back, that's all." He said quickly, and a bit too quickly for her liking.

'What did you do Darien?'

* * *

"Serenity…Serenity. Come on, not again! Wake up Rena!" Talan said to himself as he tried to nudge her awake. Suddenly she sat up, her eyes wide and her royal insignia glowing. "They know…" She said quietly, and then she stiffened. She turned to him frantically, "They know, Talan! They know I'm here!"

He looked at her worriedly. "But how?" He asked. She thought hard about it and then it came to her like an avalanche had snowed her in a cave alone. "Darien," she paused, "He must have sensed me, or our connection breaking." She said slowly.

"You still had your connection all these years?" Talan asked, his eyes unfocused. She looked at him with her bright eyes. "The connection between Darien and I couldn't be broken until I accepted my true fate—you. All these years my connection with Darien has been waning, and very quickly. At the same time, my affection and longing for you increased—it began to frighten me because our connection was being created so fast. I'm so sorry Talan, please don't be angry with me…" She said while lowering her head. Talan slowly made his way to her and gently lifted her chin. "Hey, I never said I was mad; I was just surprised. It's okay, love. I understand what was going on. What matters is that you believe in what we have. Okay?" She looked up at him and searched for his true feeling in his eyes, finding that all his intentions were true. "Okay," she said and she was safe in his arms. "We'll get through this, Renity. Remember, I'll always be here. All I want is for you to be happy."

"And I am. I'm happy and I am where I belong—with you."

* * *

"Raye, is it true? Is she really back?"

"Have you seen her?"

"Has she changed?"

All the questions came at full speed for Raye.

"I don't know!" She yelled in frustration. "I don't even know if she's really back in Tokyo! All I know is that we all need to talk about this." She said trying to calm down. All of this was driving her off the wall. Soon the other girls followed suit and calmed down as well.

"So, if we're talking about Serena…Why isn't Darien here?" Lita asked.

Raye turned to them, looking each of them in the eye. "That's why I needed you here. I think he had something to do with Serena leaving, something he doesn't want us to know."

"But what would Darien want to hide from us?" Questioned Mina, she then swiftly looked at the others for them to back her up. "Yeah, we've all been good friends since our scout days. So what would he hide from us?" Asked Lita, she was seriously confused about this discussion. Raye was usually the one to defend Darien, not accuse him.

" I think Raye is right," said the blue-haired genious, Ami. "We know Raye, she has always defended Darien, but if she is suspicious about him now then maybe we should be too." She said her words calmly and without blame.

"Ami has a point," Lita said and the others shrugged in agreement. "What's going on ladies?" a voice asked. "Artemis! You're back!" Mina shrieked in excitement. Of course she did, she hasn't seen Artemis in 5 years and the same with Luna. "Where's Luna?" the golden-haired lady asked. The white cat looked around with a suspicious eye, then his crescent crest on his forehead began to glow brightly. The scouts covered their eyes because of the immense glow emanating from his crest—representing his role to the heir of the Moon Kingdom. When all of the ladies opened their eyes, there wasn't a cat in sight, but rather a tall ice blue haired man with dark eyes. "Don't worry, it's still me." The foreign looking man said reassuringly to the past court of his Princess.

"How did that happen?!" Raye shrieked in shock. This week just wasn't turning out to be a normal week. "About a year after I left, I gained back the power to transform into my true state. I'm assuming the same thing has happened to Luna, and I think I know why…"

"Artemis, that doesn't answer the question!" Mina whined. She had always thought he would always purposefully lead her on a hunt only to be left with non-sense. "I hate how vague you can be!" She cried with an irate tone. "Of course he's vague! He's but a man. Though sometimes a cat, but will always be a man," said a voice they all instantly recognized. "Luna!" They all cried out, their gaze diverting to the lovely woman at the door. She had a commanding stature, but a nurturing gaze. Her dark black-violet hair was in a long braid while she wore burgundy slacks with a beige blazer. Her style was simplistic yet it served its purpose to show that she was all business. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She stated as her tensed features softened at the sight of them.

"Okay, we need to inform you now about the situation at hand," Artemis began after the small reunion took forth. "I already know of what has happened and what is happening," she said, trying to keep her voice even and her features cool, but her eyes showed sorrow. Raye looked at her thoughtfully, trying to understand why she would feel sorrow about the topic. Then it hit her—

"Darien _did_ do something, didn't he?"

All she needed was the frantic look that Luna gave her, and then she knew.

* * *

After their meeting with the modeling agency, Talan and Serenity decided to walk aimlessly around the park. It was a starry night and the park was filled with young children, young adults, and many couples.

"Would you like to skate, Talan?" Serenity asked, her bright blue orbs danced with anticipation. "My Princess, can you even skate?" He retorted. Well, Serenity was obviously not joyous about his remark, but she found that she had no comeback.

"If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all—or have you forgotten your manners?" Now it was Talan's turn to be insulted. "Did they not inform you? The princes of the Solaris Kingdom are well mannered and are always punctual." He informed her with dignity, his head upturned. "If you are the only proof, then I highly doubt it," She replied with a victorious look. She knew she had won the battle, and before he could argue back she took him by the hand and dragged him to the frozen lake.

After getting their skates on, they spent hours skating together, just enjoying each other's company.

'Yeah, Tonight is great' Talan mentally thought…or so he thought he thought, but he had actually murmured his thoughts. She gave him a strange look and he was just about ready to take it back or say an excuse to cover his slip up but she intertwined their fingers.

"No, tonight isn't great…" She paused and he merely held his breath. Then she smiled up at him and with a gentle voice said,

"Tonight is perfect…"

* * *

A/n: thank you to those who have continued following this story!

reviews are well liked:)


End file.
